


Business Trade

by brunettesplzyes



Series: Chemistry [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ashe loves to tease, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, In an endearing way though, Oral Sex, Ouihaw, Porn With Plot, Pretty girls can never turn down Ashe, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettesplzyes/pseuds/brunettesplzyes
Summary: Talon have been trying to recruit Ashe for years, but she isn't having any of it. That is, until they change their tactics. Ashe POV





	Business Trade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Ashe with a pretty offensive sense of humor, but she doesn't mean anything she says. She just loves joking around. It's how she flirts.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry about the formatting on this... I really don't understand it works for this site.

Another day, another damn business trade with Talon. 

I wonder what kind of bullshit recruitment plan they’ve come up with this time. How many damn times do I have to tell them no? I guess they know a talented and powerful gal when they see one. 

I can’t help but sigh as I scan the room, looking for something new to peak my interest. I’ve already been here for nearly an hour and nothing has caught my eye. I already have all of the weapons up for trades. And as much as they say ‘you can never have enough drugs’ that’s definitely not the case for the deadlock gang. We have enough drugs to rival Mexico. 

I have however, been eyeing up one of Talon’s new hovercycle’s. I could definitely add one of those to the collection. 

As I’m about to head over to the vehicle section, I hear the giant mechanical doors open and a bunch of hushed whispering. 

My heart stops in my chest as I take a look at the woman who has just entered the room. 

She has an arm draped over a tall muscular man who I recognise to be ‘Akande Ogundimu’, more commonly known as ‘Doomfist’. God _ damn _ she’s a beauty. 

I ain’t ever seen a girl like her before. 

Not just because of the crazy blue skin tone, but she has legs for _ days _ , And her eyes… _ fuck _, I ain’t ever seen a girl with eyes that color before. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun and I just want to peel off that skin tight dress she’s wearing. God damn, she has abs too? 

Where did this goddess woman come from and why is this the first time I’ve ever seen her?

I have always been a sucker for a beautiful woman. I wonder if she’s the chick who I think she is… I definitely need to find an excuse to talk to her. Maybe I’ll offer to buy her a drink. Women always like when I do that. 

Talking amongst themselves, Doomfist and my mystery woman are scanning the room looking for something. I wonder what kind of trade deal they’re looking for today. Maybe it’s something I can help them with. 

“B.O.B, hold my drink and follow me. I’m going to talk to that beautiful gal over there.” I say and as soon as I speak, Doomfist and ol’ Beauty look in my direction. 

Well fuck… Maybe in my own arrogance, I didn’t realise how loud I was being. I guess that’s the Texas in me. Oh well. 

My heart skips another beat as my mystery girl quite obviously looks me up and down with a raised eyebrow. 

Now when a girl usually does that, it means one of two things. 

She’s either checking out my outfit and she’s jealous of what I’m wearing. 

Or she wants me to fuck her senseless. 

For obvious reasons I’m hoping it’s the latter. 

Doomfist leans in to whisper something to mystery girl before walking in the opposite direction. 

Good. No men to interrupt my flirting. 

I decide to change my tactic. Instead of flirting with her in the middle of the crowded hall, I’m going to find a nice secluded room instead. I keep eye contact with my beautiful mystery girl and smile as I walk past. She doesn’t look away which is a great sign. Walking out of the hall, I turn around for one last glance at mystery girl with a look that says ‘_ follow me if you dare _’.

I can’t help but grin in triumph as I hear heels clicking a couple of yards behind me. 

Bingo.

I turn to my right and luckily there's a private meeting room with two black leather sofas facing each other, a table in the middle, a small kitchen area and some other stuff I’m hardly paying attention to. It’s literally perfect, like it was meant to be.

The door squeaks open not long after I enter the room. 

“If I can guess who you are, how about I buy you a drink?” I ask beautiful mystery girl, giving her my most flirtatious smirk. 

“That’s hardly fair when I’m a pretty well known woman.” Mystery girl says with a husky voice and an accent that makes her 10 times even hotter than I thought was humanly possible. 

“Pretty? Yes. Well known? Hmm, I don’t know about that. I’d say I was more well known than you, darlin.” I tease. 

“I don’t know whether that’s a compliment or an insult.” Mystery girl says, faking hurt. 

“It depends. How well known are we talking? Killed as many as I have? I doubt that.” I say and mystery girls smile disappears completely. 

Fuck, what did I say? 

“If that’s a jibe at my past you’re going to regret that.” Mystery girl snarks and damn I love a sassy woman. 

“Woah there darlin’. Stop jumping to conclusions. I’m only saying that I heard you took out a fellow enemy of mine. Another sniper. You blinded her left eye if I heard correctly?” I ask. 

“Right eye.” Mystery girl smiles, that flirty smirk returning. 

“I have to thank you for that. Saved me a bunch of problems. Now how about you tell me your name. Not just the nickname Talon gave you.” I say, offering her a glass of wine. “Widowmaker, right?” 

“Oui. But I’d prefer you call me Amélie.” Amélie says. 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful gal.” I say, taking her hand, leaving a gentle kiss on her knuckles. 

I’m kind of surprised at how cool to the touch Amélie’s skin is, but then again I guess that would explain the blue skin. 

“Do you even know why I came to find you?” Amélie asks. 

“I have a few theories. The least interesting but most likely accurate being you trying to convince me to join Talon.” I say with an eyeroll. 

Amélie actually laughs, showing off a perfect set of teeth with a dimple on each of her cheeks. I try to ignore the butterflies that erupt in my stomach because fuck, I don’t do feelings like that. I just like this chick cause she seems like she’d be a good fuck, right? 

“You are correct.” Amélie says raising her glass. “I take it this isn’t going to be easy, right?” 

“Cheers. That’s what you British girls say, right?” I say raising my glass to hers. 

“French.” Amélie scowls again and I can’t help but laugh. 

“Same thing.” I shrug. 

“Ugh, you’re such a typical ignorant American.” Amélie says. 

“Aww no darlin’. Don’t do me like that. I’m not like anyone you’ve ever met.” I say, faking a pout. 

“If you think you’re going to make me feel guilty, you are sadly mistaken.” Amélie says. 

“There’s a lot of things I wanted to make you feel tonight and guilt is not one of them.” I tease, causing Amélie to laugh again, but this time its different… it’s flirty. 

“You know, before I came here to talk to you, I had to scoop around to find intel about you?” Amélie says with an eyebrow raised. 

“Oh yeah? What _ ‘intel’ _ did you find?” I ask. 

“It’s interesting. What men say about you is totally different to what women say about you.” Amélie says, sipping her wine. 

“The difference being?” I ask. 

“The men said you’re a pain in the ass, more trouble than you’re worth. And the women… well, they said you’re really good in bed.” Amélie says hiding a smirk behind her glass of wine. 

“Well who do you believe, darlin’?” I tease.

“Definitely the men.” Amélie says without hesitation. 

“Fuck you.” I can’t help but laugh. Damn this woman has a good sense of humor. 

“You’d like that now, wouldn’t you?” Amélie says standing up and placing her glass down on the table. 

Amélie saunters the short distance towards us and straddles my lap. 

Fuck. 

As much as I wanted this to happen, I didn’t fully expect it to actually happen.

“B.O.B, you can leave us now.” I command and B.O.B hurriedly exits the room, back against the door making sure no one disturbs us. 

“He’s so quiet I almost forgot he was there.” Amélie says, dragging her hands up and down my leather jacket. 

“He’s good at minding his own business but I don’t think he wants to see this.” I smirk which Amélie gladly returns. 

My hands travel slowly up the split of her dress, stroking her thighs and I gasp slightly as I feel bare flesh under her dress. 

“Stockings?” I whisper. 

I thought she was wearing tights. What a great surprise. 

“Oui. A little birdie told me you had a thing for lace. And dancers. Lucky for you I love wearing lace and I’m an exceptionally talented dancer.” Amélie says, grazing her lips against mine. 

“Are Talon hoping that if I fuck you, I’m going to magically change my mind and join them after all of these years?” I ask, continuing to drag my hands up and down her thighs. I hear the smallest of moans escape Amélie’s throat and it completely turns me on. 

“Non. Letting you fuck me was my decision and mine alone.” Amélie says brushing a hand against my cheek. 

“Sounds like you’re pretty good at making decisions.” I say and Amélie laughs again. 

“You’re pretty funny for an American, you know that?” Amélie says, still grazing her lips against mine. I can smell the lipstick she’s wearing. It almost smells fruity. Sexy.

We’re dangerously close to kissing, neither of us wanting to make the first move. It seems that both of us like to tease. This is definitely going to be interesting. 

“And you’re pretty good looking for a French.” I taunt. 

“_ Hey _!” Amélie gasps, gently hitting my shoulder, pulling away in fake shock. 

“I’m just playing with you darlin’. I like to jest.” I say. 

“I know. You are very cheeky. It’s nice to see an American with that kind of humor.” Amélie replies. 

As Amélie starts stroking my jawline again, I lean in hoping she’ll give in and kiss first. Instead of kissing me on the lips, she kisses my neck and reaches for my tie, undoing it with a quick swoop of her fingers. Amélie undoes one… two… three of my buttons before running a cool hand up my chest and to my neck. She gently drums her fingers against my throat and squeezes gently. 

“Something about you tells me you’d be into _ this _.” Amélie teases and it takes everything I have within me not to flip us over and fuck her senseless right there and then. 

“You’d be totally right.” I say, unable to hold it in any longer. 

I crash our lips together in a harsh, much needed kiss. Amélie moans and it only fuels me further. I reach up to unzip her dress only to find there's no zip and it’s an open back dress. 

“Take. This. Off’.” I say in between kisses. 

“If you say so.” Amélie gasps. 

Amélie steps out of her dress and for a split second I’m missing that body contact. Amélie almost jumps on me in excitement. My head hits the back of the sofa and I let out a small moan. I don’t know where to look. Panty clad Amélie is even hotter than skin tight dress Amélie. I didn’t even think that was possible. 

“Matching black lace? You must have known this was going to happen. You look…” I don’t even know what to say. For the first time in a long ass time, I’m actually speechless. 

“I had an inkling.” Amélie tapping her fingers along my back. 

I waste no time in pulling her forwards again. Gentle bites are complimented with harsh kisses and I know my lips are going to be swollen as fuck tonight. That’s totally okay with me though. Swollen lips after making out are hot as fuck. 

“You taste like blueberry.” I gasp and Amélie laughs. 

“Fuck off.” Amélie giggles. 

“I’m serious. Your lipstick tastes amazing. What is it?” I ask. 

“Black cherry I think.” Amélie mumbles, losing her train of thought. 

“Close enough.” I say with a shrug. 

I pull away from Amélie’s mouth to kiss a trail down her neck instead. I can hear her panting in arousal and it turns me on even more. I nip at her throat as I unclip her bra with one hand and then kiss a trail between her boobs. Her hands instinctively go behind my neck pulling me closer. Flicking my tongue against her nipple, I use a free hand to massage her ass. It’s insanely tight and smooth and fuck, it should be illegal for her to wear a thong. 

Amélie actually cries out in delight and I have to bite my lip at the noise she just made. Her speaking voice is so naturally husky, I never would have expected her sex cries to be so… well, high pitched honestly. 

I need to hear that noise again so I slip my finger into her panties and graze her swollen clit. I’m pleasantly surprised by the wetness I find there. It works and Amélie lets out another high pitched cry. I slowly circle her clit, spreading her wetness around. 

“Did _ I _ do this?” I taunt, knowing what her answer will be. 

“Non.” Amélie says and I stop moving my finger in revenge. 

“Right, and I totally didn’t make your nipples hard either.” I say and Amélie laughs, trying to drag my hand back into her panties. 

“Nope. That was the air conditioning.” Amélie argues. 

Amélie realises I’m not giving in and groans. 

“Not my mouth?” I ask. 

“No.” Amélie says. 

Wow, so stubborn. 

“I guess we’ll just have to see what else my mouth can do.” I say kissing a trail down her stomach. 

“I like that idea, but first…” Amélie grabs my finger and expertly sucks off the excess wetness. 

“God _ damn _.” I whisper, unable to hold back a moan. 

“Do all women taste the same?” Amélie asks. 

I pull her into another harsh kiss. 

“Some taste better than others. But in general women don’t taste that bad. Not compared to men at least. And you darlin’, you taste great.” I smile against her lips. 

Nothing hotter than a beautiful girl with a pussy that tastes great. 

“I’ma tell you my dirty little secret. Now don’t go spreadin’ this shit around. It’s my ultimate weapon at getting a woman off.” I tease. 

“I’m listening.” Amélie gasps, barely able to concentrate. 

“When I go down on a girl, I flick different letters of the alphabet with my tongue. They never make it all the way through to Z. It’s pretty amusing.” I admit. 

“_ Fuck _.” Amélie whispers, unable to think for a minute. “You don’t think I’ll last until Z?” 

“Definitely not. I’d actually be willing to bet everything I own I can get you off before S… Maybe even Q.” I say. 

“Fuck you, I can last way longer than Q.” Amélie argues. 

“I’m willing to put my money where my mouth is.” I shrug. 

I know for a fact this bitch isn’t going to make it that far, but it’s really fun proving beautiful women wrong. Especially when it’s sex related. 

Amélie opens her mouth to argue again and I shut her up by pushing her hard into the sofa and kissing and nipping at her hip bones. Her hands instinctively shoot to the back of my neck again pulling me as close as possible. 

I kiss a slow trail down her thighs and get rougher with each kiss as I get closer to her underwear. I peel off her thong, making sure to keep on her stockings and heels. If they dig into me and cut me, so be it. I like the pain. 

I debate whether or not to ask Amélie if she’s ready but then I just decide against it. The surprise element will just bring her closer to orgasm and I get to win my bet so it’s a win win for everyone. 

“How are you so _ smooth _? You’re smoother than a damn porn star.” I ask placing soft kisses on her mound. 

“I wax… I have to because of my work suit. I think you’d be a fan.” Amélie answers, slightly out of breath.

“You’ll have to show me sometime.” I say, making my first move before she can respond. 

I flick my tongue against her and squeeze my legs together at the cry she just made. Fuck, she’s a screamer. That is so fucking hot. Amélie’s nails are digging into the back of my neck and I'm 99% sure she’s going to make me bleed from scratching so damn hard. But like I said, I’m totally cool with that. The pain turns me on. 

_A..B...C...D...E… _

“Feelin’ okay up there?” I ask, pulling away for a split second. 

All I get in response is a hand pushing me back down and a bunch of angry French which I loosely translate to “_ Shut the fuck up _ ” and “ _ Don’t stop _” 

Charming. 

At least it's nice to know that she only speaks in French during really intimate moments. I wonder if she knows that I’m basically fluent in it? 

_G...H...I.._

Amélie’s back is arched so high off the sofa, that it almost looks unnatural. Then I remember that she mentioned she was a dancer and _ fuck _ I need to make use of this flexability. 

I throw her thigh over my shoulder and slip two fingers inside her while sucking hard on her clit. 

Amélie lets out another high pitched scream and fuck, I hope that Talon was smart enough to rent out a building with soundproof rooms. You’d think they’d be that smart being a terrorist organisation and all. 

“_Quelle lettre _?” Amélie moans. . 

It takes me a second to register what she’s saying… she wants to know what letter I’m tracing out. 

“I, for… _ I can’t believe you just told me to shut the fuck up _.” I tease and Amélie bursts out laughing whilst pulling me close again. 

Ugh her laugh is such a beautiful sound. 

_J...K..L _

My hand aches as I pick up the pace with my fingers. Good fucking thing I cut my nails yesterday otherwise this could have ended badly. I start thrusting against Amélie’s G spot and I can feel her gradually getting tighter.

“Oh _ god _…merde, I’m close.” Amélie says and I’m surprised she managed to get some english out in that jumbled up mess. 

_M...N...O...P _

With every circle of my tongue, I suck harder on her clit and the sounds Amélie are making are delicious. Jumbled up French with English cuss words might be the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. Her hips are thrusting against my face and I can tell she’s _ this _close to coming hard. 

I drag my free hand back up to her boobs and gently graze my fingers over her nipple and that’s all it takes for her to come loose. 

Amélie lets out her loudest cry yet as her orgasm washes over her. She’s totally out of breath so I just enjoy my time watching her chest rise and fall rapidly whilst still flicking random shapes against her clit. I’m proud I managed to get her off before Q. Even for me that’s impressive. 

I decide to keep my mouth against her until she pushes me away. Maybe I can make her come twice in a row... God _ damn _ that would be so hot. 

My right arm is aching too much so I switch it up and go with my left hand this time. Good thing I was blessed with being ambidextrous. My right hand might be a little more talented than my left, but I know I can still get the job done. 

Amélie cries out as I switch hands but still doesn’t push me away. I get back to work with my tongue and feel a cool arm around my neck. 

“Fuck. I’m-“ 

I don’t even let Amélie finish what she was going to say. 

Shit. 

I change my mind. 

I’m going to make her come with just my mouth. Removing my fingers, I wipe them on Amélie’s thigh before taking a huge swipe with my tongue. 

God her slit tastes so good. This is the type of girl I want to tie down and fuck for hours. I alternate between dipping my tongue inside of her and then circling her clit. 

It doesn’t take long for the hip rocking to return. I smirk against her and almost gasp in shock when I notice tears dripping down her face. 

I pick up the pace and give one last hard flick before she comes undone, pushing me away this time. 

It takes a few moments for both of us to catch our breath. 

Amélie wipes her eyes desperately with her hands, so I grab my tie and use that to wipe her cheeks instead. 

“You okay darlin’?” I ask. 

Amélie lets out that beautiful laugh, showing off her dimples and there go them damn butterflies again.

“Do you know how long it’s been since I had an orgasm?” Amélie asks. 

“I dunno… a few months maybe?” I shrug. 

“_Years _.” Amélie answers, stroking her thumb against my bottom lip. 

“You’re kidding, right?” I ask in shock. 

A girl as beautiful as her? Surely everyone would be lining up to fuck her. 

“Non. I haven’t always been like this you know. I was Caucasian before talon. I was warm.” Amélie says. 

My stomach drops. 

“They did this to you?” I feel sick as I ask. 

And here I was thinking she was blue from some sort of condition she was born with.

“Don’t look like that. I’m happy where I am now. Especially after what you just did to me…” Amélie whispers, kissing my neck and I can tell she’s trying to distract me now. 

Of course she’s happy now. It seems like she doesn’t know anything else. Are Talon even more fucked up than I expected? How do you turn a woman blue? Like what the fuck. 

“Join my gang.” I whisper. 

“_Quoi _?” Amélie gasps. 

“You heard me. I’ll treat you better than Talon. My gang is one of the best for a reason. I could always do with an extra sniper. You seem like a smart gal. And I could definitely do with fucking you again.” I add. 

Amélie laughs and leans forward to kiss my cheek. 

“You make it sound so easy. If it was that easy, I would have left a long time ago. But they trace my every move. There’s even a tracker in my body. I just don’t know where.” Amélie explains. 

“Shit. I can help you with that. B.O.B, get in here!” I shout and B.O.B walks quickly over to us, head tilted to the side, curious. 

Amélie hastily pulls on her dress, not wanting to be seen and I decide against telling her not to worry and that B.O.B has definitely seen much worse. 

“Do a full body scan on her please. We need to see where she’s chipped.” I command.

B.O.B lifts his hand and a cap comes off of his finger tip as a green light shines over Amelie’s body. My heart aches a little as I notice her flinch, expecting it to hurt. I rub my arm down her shoulder comforting her. 

Well I’ll be damned, I think as B.O.B points out a tiny, almost unnoticeable lump on the back of Amélie’s neck. 

“They’re treatin’ you like a damn animal.” I growl in frustration. 

“It’s okay. I’m used to it.” Amélie says and it’s definitely not okay. 

“This is bullshit. You should be able to leave if you want to. Let’s just take out the tracker and you can escape with me.” I frown. “Shit you don’t even need to stay with me. You could be free. You deserve that at least.”

“You don’t know what they are capable of. They will hunt me down. I’ve done terrible, unimaginable things. You don’t know the real me.” Amélie says. 

“What and you think I’m a good person? I’ve seen it all darlin’. Believe me.” I shrug. 

“I killed my husband in his sleep whilst under their control. I have moments where I don’t know what I’m doing. I’d be a hazard to you and your gang.” Amélie frowns. 

“Shit, I killed my parents and you don’t see me feeling guilty for it. Your husband may have been innocent, but it’s not like its truly your fault. As for you being a hazard, do you really think B.O.B or myself are really going to let you get away with anything? Just remind me to never fall asleep next to you.” I say and Amélie laughs again. 

“You just want to fuck me again. That’s all.” Amélie smiles. 

“You know I’ve never fucked the same girl twice? I’m not really about that life. But you… you’re different. I want to help you and I don’t even know why. If I could just take you back to my hideout, the _ things _ I would do to you. Shit…you don’t even wanna know.” I say, biting my lip. 

“Tell me.” Amélie whispers grazing her lips against mine again. 

“First, I’d have to take you to my room and show you who’s boss. Maybe spank or whip you around a little. _ Cause something about you tells me you’d be into that _.” I tease, stealing her words from earlier. 

“_You’d be totally right _.” Amélie repeats, dragging kisses along my collar bone. 

Of course I was right. I have a knack for knowing what women are into. 

“Next I’d make sure you were ready for the best oral of your life. I would eat you out until you forgot your own name.” I smile. 

“Like just now?” Amélie whispers. 

“_That _ was me just getting started. If we get coked up, we can last hours.” I say. 

“Fuck, hours? That sounds amazing.” Amélie says. 

“And for my last little trick, I’d get out my strap and fuck you better than any other men have in your whole life. Maybe I’d even let you try out my vibrator.” I tease and Amélie actually moans out loud. 

“Fuck, you don’t know how bad I want that. You’re making me want something I can’t have.” Amélie frowns and I actually feel a little guilty. 

“I hope one day you can be free. Is there anyone you could trust to help you get out?” I ask. 

“There is actually. She hates talon as much as I do and she’s actually more valuable to them then they are to her. She knows so many secrets and can hack any computer in the world. It’s quite incredible.” Amélie says. 

“Are you talking about Sombra? We’ve exchanged business before. She’s a pretty cool chick.” I ask. 

“You fucked her?” Amélie says, immediately sitting up straight and I think someone’s a little jealous. 

“Funnily enough I didn’t. She helped me out when B.O.B got a nasty virus. Cost me an arm and a leg but he’s worth everything to me.” I admit. 

“It sucks that I couldn’t convince you to join the wonderful organisation that is Talon.” Amélie jokes, making me laugh. 

“Yeah, tell Talon to keep their grubby blue hands to themselves and that I was only here for the free alcohol.” I say. 

“Fuck you.” Amélie giggles, eyeing me up and down. 

“Can I at least return the favour before we part ways?” Amélie asks, bringing me back to reality. 

“Hearing about how Talon did you kind of killed my mood honestly. God damn them. I was kind of wondering what cold blue fingers could do to me.” I tease. 

“Well I am sure that one day we will both find out.” Amélie says.

“I really like the sound of that.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so please let me know your thoughts! All plot holes and errors are mine as I didn't find a beta for this. It was kind of a last minute thing. 
> 
> Oh and if I get enough interest in this, I may add another chapter where they finally reunite and take it to the bedroom... but I have to know if people actually want that.


End file.
